tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vianney Soubrette
Note: This page has spoilers (with spoiler warnings). Read with caution. '' Vianney is a gaudy, classy main character in 'Ensemble Mew Mew, and the fourth member of the '''Ensemble Mews. She is the final member of the original Ensemble Mew team before Marianne comes into the picture. |-|Civilian= |-|Mew= History 'Before The Ensemble Mews' : Vianney’s mother had come to Lune City from France and met her father there. Her mother had been in an orchestra in her home city, but decided to move to a smaller place because she felt pressure back home and simply loved to play, not really wanting to be extremely professional or live up to some expectation of working toward grander venues. Meanwhile, Vianney’s father was into a field of research and was often very busy. He did not have as much bearing on her life, but he was still there for her when he could be. : Vianney grew up in Lune City, lucky to have a rich family but not often able to see them as they were so busy. She ended up going along with her mother to her practices regularly, and learned to love performance art, especially the voices of opera singers that she got to hear. She eventually started to train to be one, set on performing for others someday. : At a young age, she ended up losing both parents in an accident and inherited their money. She, like Danny and Klara, learned to live independently. She decided to take up more singing lessons and continue pursuing her dream of being an opera singer, using her memories of her mother and the performances she went to as inspiration. At school she became close friends with Klara, who was in her class and had lost her father. They got along due to the similarity of their situations, but also because they both simply resonated with one another’s personalities. : At the age of 18, Vianney moved on from simply attending her high school music classes to attending lessons at a local college that had some more intensive classes for non-students, and it was there that she actually met Danny. She caught her digging in a dumpster, and decided that she should help her out. Vianney offered Danny a place to stay, wanting the company and hoping to make a difference in the girl’s life. 'Becoming a Mew' : Vianney and Danny became roommates of sorts, and as the young girl got back on her feet, Vianney convinced her to go back to school with her. She also introduced her to Klara, and the group began to regularly see one another. When Danny met Willow and introduced her to the group, Vianney accepted her happily and eagerly showed her around her home and tried to get her fixed up with fancy clothes, sharing some of her favorite things. : When Willow’s mother died and she became more reclusive, Vianney tried to help the rest of the group cheer her up and keep her occupied. When the Diaboliques came to Earth and started causing chaos, the group struggled to see one another. Klara suggested trying to meet with Willow since she’d been hiding away and avoiding them. Nobody knew why this was, but they attributed it to her being upset about the death of her mother, which both Klara and Vianney would have understood, having lost family themselves. But, when she turned into a cat in front of them which made the Danseurs that had been causing trouble for humans to start chasing them, Vianney went with the group to help protect her. : After learning about the Rainbow Pearl and the Ensemble Mew project, Vianney hesitated at first, unlike Klara and Danny who immediately agreed to help. She was uncertain about the project and did not like the idea of being infused with strange power. However, because she cared for Willow and saw that it was safe, she agreed to go along and let Cadence and Celestia carry out the procedure on her. She was one of the last of the original group to transform into a Mew. Civilian Form 'Personality' : Vianney is a Virgo. She is quite confident and upbeat, and is especially flamboyant and airy. She gets easily excited about things she is passionate about, and will go on and on if nobody stops her. Vianney also loves to wear the color purple quite regularly, and will incorporate it In many of her outfits. : She has a very forward personality, and she likes to engage others in her passions because she likes to share them with people. Vianney lives a lavish lifestyle on her family’s inheritance, but is also pretty responsible with things when she knows she has to be. She likes to carry herself elegantly and resonate a sense of independence, but is usually very social and doesn’t usually like to be by herself all the time. As a result, she can sometimes come across as a little needy, and even whiny at times. 'Preferences' : Vianney is obsessed with Opera, listening to it constantly, studying it thoroughly, and engrossing herself in the art as much as possible. Whereas others find it boring and weird, she can’t get enough of it. She also has an affinity for all things luxurious and lavish, attracted to the aesthetics of a “fancy” and posh lifestyle. She also likes bird watching, sometimes going out to her local park and spotting the different local species. : She cannot stand dirt, cleaning quite obsessively and being very particular about her methods of getting things done. She dislikes overworking herself and would sooner lounge around than do anything, although her passion for opera keeps her from being lazy in that field. She detests rude people, and knows that many people expect her to be one because she is rich. She does her best to be as kind to others as possible as a result, wanting to abolish the stereotype and having a desire to help other people. Vianney also does not like many other forms of music that aren’t really too classical. Modern rock music actually frustrates her, and she finds it stressing. This causes a lot of difficulty between her and Danny, as her roommate loves rock music and is very loud with it. Mew Form 'Powers and Weapons' Vianney's Mew Mark.png Purple Peacock.jpg Blackberry Fruit.jpg : Vianney becomes Mew Blackberry. Her associated food is blackberries, and she is infused with the DNA of a Purple Peacock. She is actually one of the few of the group who regularly wears her Mew color in her civilian form. In her case, she simply likes the color purple. Mew Blackberry fights with the Blackberry Opera Fans, but oddly does not actually channel her element through them like the other Mews, and mostly uses it for show, or to amplify her attacks. : Mew Blackberry’s element is song, and her powers from the Rainbow Pearl are activated by confidence. Oddly, she is one of the only Mews next to Willow that actually fights with a form of music, whereas the other girls use elements. Mew Blackberry’s Mew Mark is 3 purple peacock feathers, located on her throat. They are hardly ever visible, however, since Vianney always wears chokers and other decorative clothing around her neck. 'Fighting Style' : Mew Blackberry attacks with Ribbon Blackberry Call. Unlike the other Mews, she actually uses her own voice to attack, but uses her weapons to aid her and for extra flashiness. She also prefers to fight from a distance, preferring not to dirty her hands. When she attacks, she often remains graceful and poised. She must concentrate in order to sing, or else she cannot attack. : When she combines her attack with Mew Tangerine, their attack is called Blackberrine. With Mew Licorice, it is Opera of Shadows. Musical Themes and Voice See the series 'song list' for elaboration on theme music. :Vianney's associated theme is “Ave Maria”, by Franz Schubert (See above) : Her associated instrument is actually voice, rather than a physical instrument. Many tracks that represent her or involve her will thus have operatic vocals (or vocals in general). : Note: There is no voice clip at the moment—I struggled to find accented voices that weren’t over-the-top or deep and sultry. For examples of her singing voice, however, one can look to “Ave Maria” on the song list above. Role in Ensemble Mew Mew 'The Ensemble Mews' : Vianney is often the supportive type as a friend. While she can be whiny and overbearing in trying to get the group engaged in things they usually don’t have as much interest in, she is also very loyal and hospitable, constantly gifting everyone things. : As a Mew, she always fights to protect others. She does not fight the enemy up close, but uses her abilities to keep others safe and may direct attention away from anyone else and onto her with her weapon, much like Pas does. 'After Split' : After the team split up and Vianney lost her powers from the Rainbow Pearl to Étoile, she decided to continue pursuing her dream of being an opera singer. She lost Danny, who had left home without her knowing and cut off contact with most of the group after their last battle with the Diaboliques. Instead of dwelling, Vianney decided to focus on herself, not knowing what else to really do. She ended up graduating with Klara before going off to New York to take more advanced music classes. After Resurgence : SPOILER: ⛔''After the team was being called back to Lune City, Vianney did not actually go home right away. She had turned 20 by this point and was making a good living for herself in New York, but keeping an eye on any news about Lune City. She instead decided to reach out to Danny, who had actually left behind her number before leaving and made Vianney promise not to tell the others she was keeping in contact with her or where she was. Vianney obliged, but didn’t understand why she was acting this way. Nonetheless, she learned over very brief and periodic conversations with Danny while checking up on her where she lived—she’d moved to an entirely new place, and Vianney decided to go visit her in hopes that maybe they could go back to Lune City together.'' : After a long discussion, the two decided to go “home” together and meet the new Mew while reconciling with the others from their previous team. Vianney was never quite mad at Willow, instead glad that she was safe and that she’d found a way to survive despite being in a difficult time. She appreciated her efforts, and when she saw everyone again, she reverted back to her old self with a gleeful and lively personality⛔ Relationships (In Progress!) *'Cadence Harper:' Since she is personally more open and clingy, Vianney doesn’t much care for Cadence’s tendency to push others away, but will work with her because she knows how difficult things are for her and how much work she has to do. She will typically show good intentions by cooking savory dishes for her, which are her specialty. While the two aren’t the closest, they respect one another, and Cadence does show her appreciation for Vianney’s group contributions. *'Celestia Sweet:' *'Willow Roth': Vianney wishes Willow could be happier, and does her best to bring some joy and love into her life by gifting her art and stationary supplies, knowing that she loves to write. She tries her best to encourage Willow, but sometimes oversteps her boundaries and can come off as overbearing. Nonetheless, Willow and her appreciate one another despite their vast difference in personality. *'Klara De Jongh': Klara and Vianney are close friends, being the same age, in the same grade, and having met first before any of the other girls. Vianney and Klara have both undergone similar circumstances with the loss of family, and after they met freshman year, they became attached to one another. Vianney likes Klara’s sportiness and more relaxed vibe, and Klara admires Vianney’s passion and energy. When she found out that Klara was living on her own too, she offered her home to her, but Klara actually declined, wanting to be self-sufficient. However, Vianney started relentlessly showering her friend in gifts of use to her and money on special holidays, hoping it would help. The two are close, and they are very open with one another. *'Daniella Gillespie': Danny is also someone who Vianney is close to, though she met her a little later. Danny accepted Vianney’s offer to live with her, so the two became roommates. While they drive each other insane quite regularly, they both have a very good relationship with each other. Because they argue, they know how to work out their differences better. While Danny can be a handful to Vianney, she still very much cares for her in the same way as Klara. *'Marianne Richardson': Trivia *Because she spent so much time around her mother, Vianney developed a light French accent. She is also able to speak French a little, but is not wholly fluent. She does use little French phrases now and again, however, because she finds it fun to say. *Vianney’s last name is a vocal type in opera singing—a Soubrette is a Soprano vocal fach. She actually starts off singing this way when she is younger, but with more training and as she gets older, she extends to other forms of Soprano. *While I had initially tried to find soubrette examples for the song list, many of the singers did not have quite the sound I wanted. Examples of singers that do have a lighter voice and have sung soubrette or played soubrette roles in operas are Norma Burrowes and Kathleen Battle, both of whom I considered using, but didn’t really think their distinct vocal styles wholly fit. While the associated music I settled with after everything is not exactly accurate to the Soubrette, it encompasses some forms of Soprano which still is valid to her character and can be used as an example of her voice. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Mew Mews Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of The Ensemble Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Fan Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Purple Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Annika's Pages Category:Weapon Users: Sound